Au Revoir, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen and Thanks
by Anthony LoGatto
Summary: An epilogue to show off closure between The Pines Twins and Pacifica Northwest. As the party winds down, Pacifica has some final words for both Dipper and Mabel after the events of Weirdmageddon.


Au Revoir, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen... And Thanks

A Gravity Falls fan-fic by Anthony "A-Log" LoGatto

NOTE: Takes place after the events of "Weirdmageddon Part 3: Take Back the Falls", mostly after Stan Pines announces Soos as the new manager of The Mystery Shack.

(After Soos becomes the new head of the Mystery Shack, the birthday resumes in full swing. As the movers bring in Soos' furniture, we see Pacifica come up to Dipper.)

Pacifica: Hey Dipper... got a minute?

Dipper: Oh sure. (walks with Pacifica to the totem pole) So what's up? I really want to thank you again for the DVD; sorry for showing you that one season where the product placement got out of hand.

Pacifica: (still trying to get the concept of "please" and "thanks") Well, this whole thing is new to me, but at least I have some time to practice. But that's not the point. Dipper, I know I wasn't that great of a person when I met you and Mabel, but after that night when you helped me get rid of that ghost last month, you really helped me open up a little more.

Dipper: (shy, oh-shucks sort of way) Well, I had my reservations at first, but-

Pacifica: (interrupts Dipper) When that thing came into the town and kidnapped my family, I thought I'd never survive that possessed Dorito. When I got separated, I thought it was the end; I thought I never have a chance to change for the better. If it wasn't for your Grunkle, my friend and I would've been turned to stone by those eye-bats.

Dipper: But you're here now. I mean, sure your family's fortunes got down a notch, but you're doing ok. Especially with the present wrapping.

Pacifica: Thanks. Broke a nail for something worthwhile. Anyway, my family would be doing ok- my dad still has money and business in a few mud flap factories across the Mid-West, so we're good. Strangely enough, that's how he met my mom.

Dipper: (confused) Really?

Pacifica: Yeah. She won the "Miss Mud Flap" beauty pageant; 1992, if I remember the scrap book right?

Dipper: Either way, at least you know that money isn't everything when it comes to world domination.

Pacifica: Yeah. That wasn't one on my dad's best business transactions. But there's still something I want to say before I head out.

Dipper: Head out? Where?

Pacifica: Well, I have family up in Wyoming. We'll be heading over there to discuss business matters on how to get back the money we lost. So we'll be away for a few months. So, before my ride gets here, I want to give you one more present.

Dipper: Really? Well, I didn't expect another-

(gets cut off as Pacifica kisses him on the lips, surprising Dipper in the process. The now 13-year-old isn't sure what to do- even though he'd expected to do this with Wendy. However, he lets it sink in as he stays in this lip lock. This lasts until Mabel pops up besides them.)

Mabel: HEY-AY!

(spooks both Dipper and Pacifica, releasing each other from the kiss, and see Mabel being her jovial, bubbly, overly excited self.)

Mabel: I was wondering where you were, Bro-Bro! Looks like we've got an impromptu matching-making session! Didn't see that coming, I'll admit. (laughs)

Dipper: Oh Mabel! I, uh, didn't see you there!

Pacifica: (annoyed) I has having a moment here!

Mabel: My bad, Pacifica! But hey, at least Dipper here will have somebody waiting when we pop up for a visit! (gasps in excitement) You two can even be dating on Skype!

Dipper: (playfully annoyed) Mabel, cut it out, would ya?

Pacifica: (annoyed) Ugh. Anyway, I'm sort of glad you're here Mabel, I need to talk with you before I go.

Mabel: To Wyoming?

Pacficia: (surprised) Huh? (gets herself together) Anyway, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I know you and I didn't get along at first, but after you helped me against those freaky golf balls, I've really come to appreciate your... gift as it were.

Mabel: Oh pshaw! It's not so hard to be lovable and cute like me!

Pacifica: And in some sort of crazy way... I kinda envy you.

Mabel: (surprised) Really?

Pacifica: Yeah. You have a bubbly personality that I'd thought was too silly, and you always face danger with a smile on your face. Not to mention... (places her book bag down and unzips it to show Mabel the Llama sweater she gave her.) I look pretty cool with a Llama sweater.

Mabel: Yep! I've got a lot more sweaters to shake a stick at! I'll send a few your way when I get back to Piedmont.

Pacifica: Yeah, and that's the thing. Whenever I see a cutesy, kitschy sweater... I'll think of you.

Mabel: (touched) Aww... And when I see a socialite in my mom's tabloid magazines, I'll think of you.

Pacifica: (stifles a chuckle) And whenever I see somebody doing creative things with snack food, I'll think of you.

Mabel: Oh? And whenever I see someone using a chocolate fondue at a party...

Pacficia: Or whenever I see a Sev'ral Timez poster or CD...

Mabel: Or whenever I see someone my age having a fruity drink without the funny fizzy stuff that makes you go (does a crazy symbol) boop-bop.

Pacifica: (smiles) I'll miss you. I'll miss you guys a lot. You and your brother made this town a little more interesting with those crazy mysteries about. (hears the horn honk from her limo, signifying that she has to go.) That's my ride.

Mabel: (to Dipper) Dipper, any ideas on what to give Pacifica before she goes?

Dipper: Awkward group hug? (he and Mabel turn to Pacifica, who smiles.)

Pacifica: Awkward group hug.

(the three kids go into a group hug. Seconds later, they complete the awkward group hug with two pats on the back.)

Dipper/Mabel/Pacifica: (in unison) Pat... pat.

(they all laugh, and Pacifica heads off for the limo. Dipper and Mabel then turn back towards the party; mostly towards the rest of the presents that Pacifica broke a nail wrapping. As they do so, we see Pacifica at the limo, with the door open for her. She goes in half-way, and then turns towards the Mystery Shack and yells out to the twins.)

Pacifica: I'll see you guys again - I promise! But just in case I don't, I left a note for you two!

(Dipper and Mabel turn back to hear Pacifica's last words to them before she leaves. Sadly, they don't hear too much of it due to the revelry.)

Dipper: Huh?!

Mabel: What?!

(and with that, Pacifica enters the limo with her parents, and the chauffeur closes the door. Pacifica and her family drive off the grounds of the Mystery Shack until they're no longer in sight. Dipper and Mabel shrug, and return to the party.)

(cut to later on, as the twins enter the bus [the footage would be from "Take Back The Falls"]. After saying their goodbyes as the bus heads off, Dipper, Mabel and Waddles look out the window at the sights of Gravity Falls one more time. Mabel then notices something that catches her eye. She nudges Dipper and points to what she sees: somewhere around what was once the Northwest property, we see the words "GOODBYE" written in logs. To the twins, it appears that Pacifica used what's left of her money [so far] to have a few lumberjacks like Manly Dan to carve out the message and create this short message to them. Dipper and Mabel smile, knowing that the former stuck up snob they clashed with meant every word she said to them. The bus continues to speed off, away from their summer home of Gravity Falls, until it's no longer in view.)

(Fade out)

THE END


End file.
